User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Yakuma
Yakuma Full Name: Unsure, but her screen last name for the school entrance is “Orakuma” Nickname: Yuma Alias: Skia Nasoda Age: Arguably 13 years old, though she’s never told anyone Birthday: December 28 (Capricorn) Height: 5 feet/152cm Weight: ??? Gender: Female Bio: The silent type who isn’t afraid to voice out as blunt and hurtful as she feels like. She is a loner, but has a soft side for the flashlight she carries around everywhere. She is also a very skilled card model builder in her free time. Yakuma grew up, alone, on the streets, always afraid of the dark, but one day, she went through something horrible that made her see that to fight darkness, she had to first accept it. Her flashlight is the only source of light she needs in the world in her opinion. She has a no-nonsense attitude, and for those weaker than her or less capable, she doesn't want to deal with them and thinks they should just go and disappear. She has no need for them, hence, neither does the rest of the world, in her eyes. Persona: Silent, harsh and cold, Yakuma is not the kind people usually talk to. She avoids people most of the time and is almost never seen smiling, always glaring. She hates overly loud people, though she enjoys rock music, and her favorite place is anywhere high up in the middle of the night, where she can feel the air and not hear the world bellow her. Appearance: lightly tanned skin, long yet balanced build, dark purple eyes, black neck-length hair with forked bangs falling to her chin and over her right eye, the fork parting to show it. Bangs also contain one blood red streak. Dressed in a black hoodie over a blood red crop top that she never shows anyone, black skinny jeans, grey boots, a black belt with a holder for her red Mag-Lite flashlight (has a glass breaker on the side). Lastly, has a black watch on her left wrist that’s actually her cellphone, and has a black Bluetooth earpiece over her right ear along with silver stud earrings and a black ring on her left ring finger. A promise ring to herself. Deck Element: Darkness Deck Case: Merges with her red flashlight that remains in her belt even in avatar or beast form. Deck is on the opposite side of the glass breaker. Luminize Chant: “Prepare to be cast into the void! Luminize! Shadow Specters!” Deck Name: Shadow Specter Special Skill: Exile. (Exile means "Out of the game till the game's over and can't come back what so ever unless said otherwise.) Characters: ''' · (AVATAR) 1X '''Shadow Demon, Yakuma. 1,300 PWR. Cost: Pay 1 Focus and 1 life point Shadow Sacrifice: When this unit is attacked, exile one card from anywhere on your field to nullify it. Pay the Price: When this card is either destroyed or dealt damage to, exile the card that dealt the damage. · 3X Midnight Panther, Scade. 1,400 PWR. “Poison” Shadow Strike: 2 focus Once per turn, you may pay the cost. If you do, deal 1 damage to your opponent. This damage cannot be nullified or lessened. You may only use this once every 2 turns. · 3X Insane Darkness, Dark Exia. 1,200 PWR. Cost: 1 Focus "Poison" Mind Bending: When this card is called, exile one of your opponent's focus points. · 3X Savage Shadow Outlaw, Basara. 1,300 PWR. "Poison" Escape into Shadows: When this card is destroyed, it goes back to the hand. · 3X Darkness Puppeteer, Naoya. 1,100 PWR. "Poison" Darkness Marionette: Once every turn, you can pay one focus and rest this card. If you do, one of the partners on the opponent's field will attack their avatar. This attack cannot be nullified and the damage cannot be reduced. Maneuvers: · 3X Shadow Engulf. Exile a card from the opponent's field. · 2X Dark Heart. Give a Element character on the field +300 power. You may only cast one Dark Heart upon a character. · 3X Null and Void. You may only cast this card when being attacked by the opponent. Nullify the attack. · 2X Dark Charm Charge 2. You may only cast this once per turn. Items: · 2X Death Scythe. +100 Power. When this card is equipped and you deal damage in an attack, exile a card on your opponent's field. · 2X Dominion Rod. +0 Power. Cost: 2 Focus When this card is equipped, every turn, you may either exile a card on the opponent's field, their hand, they're Focus, their deck, or they're retirement zone. Hissatsu: · 2X Lost to Darkness. Pay 3 Focus. Exile everything on the opponent's field (even beast and omega cards) and leave only the avatar. Beast: · 1X Darkness Master, Drazeros. +400 power. Cost Pay 2 focus and 1 life. When this card attacks, the character or avatar it is attacking looses 300 power, and any partner destroyed by Drazeros is exiled. Attack · 1X Demonic Greed Dragon, Talika. +400 Power. Cost Pay 3 focus and 1 life. When this card is “called”, every card that you have exiled from your deck goes to your hand. Omega: · 1X God of Death and Despair, Rago. 2000 power. Cost Exile 5 cards from anywhere on the field. When this card is called, you can put everything in your deck and focus zone into your hand. You can then call any partners for no cost to abilities and calling and cast any spells free and equip any item for free, as well. All called partners have a boost of +400 power and items are boosted by +100. Category:Blog posts